its_a_brave_new_world_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Judi Sadim
Name: Judi Sadim Age: 20 Organization: Petrelli School, None Statistics * Personality: Determined, Strong-minded, Individualistic, Caring, Optimistic * Occupation: Student * Ability: Chrysopoeia * Gender: Female * Sexuality: Demisexual * FC: Kaya Scodelario Background With her mother dying in childbirth and a father nowhere to be found, Judi lived in numerous foster homes and orphanages until turning 18. Alone, she had to get by with soup kitchens and shelters. In desperate moments, she begged or stole. It was a hard life until one day, when she was aimlessly tossing a rock on the street, she realized it had turned to gold. The money from selling it allowed her to get a small apartment, but it didn’t end there. She began turning objects at random, even plants and liquids, terrifying her. When the Petrelli School approached her, she readily accepted. The school gradually taught Judi control over her ability and she was no longer afraid to touch people. She easily befriended her roommate, Shay Sloan, and reconnected with an old foster friend, Hank Spangles. The school became a safe haven of trusted friends and easy living. This began to change though when a crush of hers, Manny, was arrested and sent to prison for murder. Judi couldn’t understand it, even when no one else was surprised. She finally began to recover, until Shay was kidnapped. Judi resolved to wait at campus and stay optimistic, since Robert and their friend, her new crush, left to find Shay. Unfortunately, an agent of Continuance Consolidated then attacked her because of those close to her. For a week everyone thought she was dead, but the man had only faked her death and left her amnesiac with altered memories of an entirely different life in Russia. Shay found her and helped her recover some of her past with the help of personal journals. At this time, her crush left, and when she returned to the school she resolved to focus only on herself and her friends. Her memories returned after a strange encounter with Albert Eberstark. He used his ability to unblock her mind and let the memories filter back, trying to toy with her and Shay that way before Continuance exploded. Judi doesn’t care how it happened though because now she feels like herself again.After the school year ended, she opted not to take summer classes so she could spend more time with her friends and hobbies, even moving off-campus. However, not long after this, Shay came to her about Rebel and Revolution. Judi agreed to join, wanting to help. Her first assignment was to help out the branch in Chicago for an undetermined but lengthy amount of time. She is now currently in Chicago, staying with Kristen Renata Rolvsson. Notes *Ability – Judi can consciously turn objects into gold, including living and liquid forms, though those take more energy and time. Her ability comes with a tingling at her finger tips when she activates it. She cannot use her ability to return golden objects to their original state. *Shay Sloan is her best friend. She’s also the Maid of Honor at Shay and Robert’s wedding. *One of the godmothers of Kol Wardley. *Living in her own apartment in NYC during the Summer. *She has a half-brother, named Avery Marshall. He has befriended her but as of yet she doesn’t know about their connection. *Her birthday is on May 26th. Category:Characters Category:Chrysopoeia Category:Female Category:Petrelli School Category:None